


Sweet Like Tennessee Honey

by kcmolloy



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, bi Veronica Lodge, cheryl blossom being hot, fluff?, gay Betty Cooper(obviously), lots of homosexual activity, probably smut later on, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:53:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9671597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcmolloy/pseuds/kcmolloy
Summary: Seeing Veronica in a skimpy cheerleading outfit on a daily basis is making Betty question how much of a good girl she really is. Veronica assumes the embodiment of perfection herself could never have feelings for another girl. You see where I'm going with this.I'll try and bring other characters into it as much as possible. Buckle up kids. You're in for the (slowburn) ride of your life.





	1. Chapter 1

Veronica grinned as Betty laced up her trainers and grabbed her pop-poms before practice. "You truly are a walking stereotype now that you're on the cheerleading squad." Betty frowned, puzzled. "How's that?" Veronica smirked, the corner of her mouth turning up as she replied "You know. Straight A's, darling of the town, on the school paper, resident sweetheart, blonde. Great tits." Betty flushed, her cheeks turning a furious crimson.  
"Uh.. I suppose.. but I'm not the Regina George of Riverdale though. Really." Veronica shook her head hastily. "No, I didn't mean it like that, honestly. You're not a bitch. You're kind, and caring, and thoughtful. You don't sleep around. Not that there's anything wrong with sleeping around. But you don't." Now it was Veronica's turn to blush. "Basically what I'm trying to say is you defy the stereotypes. Your goodness prevents you from being a caricature. And I really respect that." Betty smiled then, a genuine smile, one that warmed Veronica's body from the inside out. "Thanks V. That means a lot."  
They both started as they heard Cheryl's whistle. "We better get going", Betty said. "We don't want to keep the Vixens waiting.." she joked, imitating Cheryl. 

 

After practice in the locker room, Veronica walked round to where Betty was getting changed. "Hey Cooper, do you by any chance have some deodorant?" Betty turned to face her and then quickly spun around, covering her eyes. "VERONICA WHAT THE HELL??" Veronica chuckled, surprised at the girl's reaction. "Christ on a bike Cooper calm down, I have a towel on.." "A REALLY SMALL TOWEL!" Betty shrieked. "A REALLY REALLY SMALL TOWEL. LIKE, TINY. LIKE ONE OF THOSE TEENY TINY TOWELS THEY PUT ON BABIES WHEN THEY'RE GETTING BAPTISED." Veronica laughed out loud, revelling in the blonde's shock. "That's certainly a vivid image. Do you want to measure the size in square inches or...?" "NO!" Betty yelped. "KEEP THE TOWEL ON PLEASE. What was it you wanted? Deodorant? Check the left compartment of my sports bag." 

Veronica obliged, opening the zip and seeing a black pair of Calvin Klein underwear. "Ooh. Someone's pulling out all the stops for Moose's party tonight.", she teased waving the underwear at Betty. Betty turned, went completely scarlet for the second time in two hours, and yanked the underwear out of Veronica's hand. "For your information, I'm actually not going to that party. I'm staying late at the paper to work more on the Jason's case, find out more about the new development with Ms. Grundy." Veronica rolled her eyes. "C'mon Cooper. Live a little. It's a Friday night. You're a sophomore. Hit Riverdale's red hot nightlife. Creepy McCello can wait." Betty giggled, shaking her head. "But this is important. It's going to be a big story." Veronica sighed and made eye contact with Betty. "Come onnn it'll be fun! I'll be there!" She paused then, getting an idea. "How about this. I stay late with you at the paper until ten, and then we both go to the party. That way you get to work on your story, but not become a certifiable recluse while doing so. Sound good?" Betty looked up and smiled. "That sounds great. Thanks V." 

Veronica began to walk away, and then turned to face Betty after a few steps. "Oh and Cooper?" She pointed to the underwear perched atop the bag. "Wear those." She winked and gave a sultry smile, and then continued on walking towards her bag.  
Betty smiled to herself and sighed. She could feel that this girl was going to be the undoing of her.


	2. Chapter 2

Veronica whistled, impressed, as she entered the office of the school paper. "Pretty cool, huh?" Betty said, smiling proudly at the Blue and Gold headquarters. "Definitely in need of a spring cleaning, but very cool nonetheless," Veronica replied, examining the computer on the desk. 

Betty settled down in a dilapidated chair, and motioned for Veronica to do the same. "So," she began, "The task at hand. What the heck was Ms. Grundy doing at at the lake at 6 AM on the Fourth of July, any why hasn't she come forward and reported that she was there to the police?" 

Veronica mulled over this for a few moments. "Maybe she's scared of being implicated." Betty made an impatient noise and stood up to pace around the room. "But that doesn't make any sense. If she had just come forward immediately after Jason's disappearance, there would have been nothing suspicous about it." 

Veronica ran a hand through her hair. "That's true. So why would she not come forward to help shed light on a murder investigation..? Maybe she was doing something she shouldn't have been doing at the lake that morning."

Betty looked up with interest. "Like abducting Jason Blossom?" Veronica shook her head. "Maybe that morning she was with someone she shouldn't have been with, and she hasn't come to the police and admitted she was there because she's protecting them." Veronica chewed her lip ruminatively. "Or herself."

"You're a genius V!" Betty was bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet with excitement. "Woah there Cooper, calm down now, I'm just speculating here," Veronica said modestly.

But Betty's mind was racing. "Who do you think it could be? That she was with that morning?" Veronica pondered for a second. "Weatherbee, maybe?" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "A student?" Betty scoffed. "Come on now Veronica, this isn't New York. This is Riverdale. Scandal like that doesn't really happen in Riverdale." Veronica spread her arms, gesticulating to the pictures of Jason Blossom and the articles about him covering the room. "Why not? This happened."

They spent the next couple of hours in the office, bouncing ideas off each other and looking into Ms. Grundy's past. Veronica was surprised by how comfortable she was in Betty's company. The blonde had a bubbly and endearing quality that made her a real pleasure to be around. Betty was studying a yearly report on Ms. Grundy and Victoria had just given up on trying to get the dusty computer on the desk to work when she asked "Have you ever thought about persuing journalism as a career? Like, with your parents," Veronica clarified. Betty thought for a second. "No, not really." Veronica waited patiently for her to elaborate. "Like, I know my parents will want me to, but honestly I don't really see a future there for me. I want to do something I'm really passionate about, and I want to get the hell out of Riverdale and away from my parents, and taking over the Riverdale Register from my parents when I finish college doesn't fit the bill on either account." Veronica chuckled quietly. "So what are you passionate about, Betty?" Betty lowered her eyes before speaking. "That's the thing. I really don't know." She closed her eyes. "I feel like I've spent so much of my life being the perfect kid, being who everyone wanted me to be, mounded by my mother into a mini-her, that somewhere along the way I lost track of who I am. Who Betty is. Like, I work so hard at school. I do my best to get as much extra credit for college as I can. But what am I actually working towards? I don't even know what I want." The "I" was punctuated with a small gasp as Betty tried to pull herself together her eyes welling with tears. Veronica rushed to Betty's side immediately, caressing her back and holding her hand. "Hey," she whispered, "Listen to me. I haven't known you for very long, but in the short time I have you've proved yourself to be sweet, and kind, and genuine. You forgave me after I screwed you over, and then you helped me and countless others when you exposed those sexist douchebags on the football team. And that was all you, Betty. That wasn't you trying to get extra credit, or make your mother happy, that was just you being the genuinely good person that you are." She ran her thumb over Betty's. "I may not know you very well, Betty Cooper, but I know you well enough to know that you're incredible." Veronica brushed Betty's hair out of her face, and just as Betty looked up at her, eyes glistening with moisture, to say something, Jughead burst into the room. Veronica dropped Betty's hand as if it was piping hot. Jughead's eyes darted between the two. "Am I.... interrupting something?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this really got away from me, I need to chill sorry


	3. Chapter 3

Betty turned around for a moment, composing herself, and when she came to face Jughead again her face was inscrutable. Her signature dazzling smile covered her face.

"No Jug," she replied, "Veronica and I were just working on some theories about Grundy."

Jughead gazed knowinly at the two for a moment, and then exhaled sharply. "That's actually why I'm here. I need you to keep that between the three of us for a little while. Just until I sort something out."

Veronica and Betty exchanged confused glances. "But... Why?" ventured Veronica tentatively.

"Listen, you just have to trust me. I need to... give someone a chance. I, I can't explain right now. Just hold the story for twenty four hours. Please." Jughead's green eyes darted nervously between the two. 

Betty looked at Veronica and shrugged. "Okay. We did agree you'd have freedom. Do what you have to do."

Jughead sighed quietly. "Thanks. You haven't told anyone else, have you?" Betty shook her head. "Right, right. Hey, do either of you know where Archie is at?"

Veronica spoke up. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure he'll be at Moose's party tonight. Why? You want to talk to him?"

Jughead shook his head. "It's a long story. Are you guys going to the party?"

"Yes," Betty said quickly. "Veronica and I compromised and I agreed to spread my socialite wings and fly."

"With my expert guidance and supervision of course," Betty said, smirking, as she draped an arm around Betty's shoulders. "You can come with us if you want!"

Jughead went silent for a minute. He took off his beanie and ran a hand through his ashy hair, then put the beanie back on again. "What.. uh.. What do uh.. people tend to wear to, uh, things like this?" Jughead was stuttering, clearly flustered.

Veronica swallowed a laugh. "Jones? You've never been to a house party? Seriously? Oh my God. We're taking your house party virginity?"

Jughead flushed puce and cleared his throat. "It's fine. It's no big deal. I'll catch him some other time."

But Veronica was smirking, a mischevious look on her face "No, honestly Jones, I insist. You can get ready with Betty and I. We'll find the right foundation for your skin tone, and help you put fake tan on your back, and dance to Lady Gaga songs, and have pillowfights, and talk about boys...."

Betty was snorting into Veronica's shoulder. Even Jughead was hiding a smile.

"Asshole. You know what I meant."

"Yes Jug, your Urban Outfitters chic will do just fine," Betty interjected, laughing. "And you'll slip under the radar, there'll be loads of people from school there. You can come with us if you want, seriously."

Jughead shook his head. "No thanks, I appreciate it though. I'll head in later. See you guys then." With that he slipped out of the room.

"So," Veronica said as the door closed behind him, "There goes the brainstorming."

"Yes." Betty furrowed her brow as she spoke. "I wonder what Jughead is up to."

Veronica shook her head and took Betty by the hand, guiding her out of her seat. "Nope. You know the rules Cooper. Strictly no murder talk. It's party time."

Betty rolled her eyes. "Fine. Do you want to get ready at your place or mine?"

"Your's," Veronica said without hesitation. "I'm staying in a hotel right now and there is an appalling lack of Lady Gaga paraphernalia."

Betty giggled despite herself. "My place it is then. My mother will be just thrilled to see you," she said sardonically.

"Oh lighten up Nancy Drew. Your mother will love me once she gets to know me. Just like you." Veronica whispered the last part, her amber eyes fixed on Betty's.

But before Betty could even formulate a response, Veronica was dancing away, dragging Betty with her. 

It was going to be one hell of a night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I'm portraying Jughead right, I don't want him to come across as too clingy or anything? But I want him to be soft about Archie. Idk, let me know what y'all think. I swear something will actually happen in the next chapter haha


	4. Chapter 4

Veronica gazed with wonder around Betty’s bedroom as she walked in. She exhaled slowly as she took in her surroundings, feeling totally immersed in Betty’s essence. She was surprised at the sudden feeling of being at home.

Betty glanced over, a worried look on her face. “It’s really childish, I know. I need to give it a makeover..” she trailed off lamely, her cheeks heating.

“No no no!” Veronica interrupted. “I love it Betty. Honestly. It’s so…” she struggled for the right words. “You.”

“And that’s a good thing?” Betty laughed.

“Yes. Of course.” Veronica flashed Betty a winning smile. She noticed an array of photos stuck up on a notice board and gestured towards them. “Do you mind if I…?”

“Go ahead,” Betty replied, taking out various products from the vanity.

Veronica studied a picture of Betty and a girl with dark hair Veronica didn’t recognise. “Is this your sister?” she asked.

Betty looked up. “Yes. That was taken the night of her semi-formal. She went with Jason.”

Veronica scrutinised the photo. “She’s beautiful,” she said softly.

Betty smiled, a sad little smile that made Veronica’s heart ache. “She is.”

The two girls busied themselves with their preparations, applying makeup and chatting about Archie’s situation and who was going to be at the party.

It wasn’t long before they arrived at Moose’s house. As soon as they walked in they were hit in the face with the distinct smell of cheap beer and teenage rebellion. Two guys from Riverdale High were standing in the hallway, talking with Moose and his girlfriend.

Once he saw them Moose made his excuses to his companions and moved swiftly over to Betty and Veronica to greet them.

“Hey guys! Really glad you could come!” Moose said earnestly. “Drinks are I the kitchen and some guys are playing beer pong in the living room.”

He turned to Betty, the tips of his ears colouring as he tentatively asked her “Do you know if Kevin is stopping by tonight?”

Betty glanced at Veronica, who shrugged. “I’m honestly not sure.”

Moose’s face fell. 

“But,” Betty said quickly, “If I see him I’ll tell him you were asking for him.”

Moose smiled gratefully at her. “Thanks Betty. Now go on guys, enjoy the party!”

Betty and Veronica weaved their way through the house and into the kitchen to fix themselves a drink, greeting various students that acknowledged them along the way.

“I feel so sorry for Moose’s girlfriend,” Veronica stated as she poured white wine into a paper cup. “No one deserves to be used as a shield like that.”

Betty pushed her cup towards Veronica’s to be filled. “I know. I mean, I get that he could get a lot of shit off guys on the football team if they knew he was gay, and maybe he’s not ready for that, but he shouldn’t use someone else and disregard their emotions to protect himself.” Betty looked pensive.

“Are people here intolerant towards gay people?” Veronica asked earnestly, her eyes searching Betty’s with a vulnerability Betty didn’t recognise.

“Um.. no!” Betty answered.” Most people are totally cool with it. Kevin has never gotten any shit worth talking about over it anyway. It’s pretty much only the assholes on the football team or other morons like that who’d have an issue with it.”

Betty thought for a second. “And I’d say now with Chuck and his crew of jerks off the team, even most of the football squad would be chill with it!”

Veronica grinned, looking relieved. “I had wondered about the small-town mentality. Everything in New York is so different. Being gay or bi isn’t a big deal there. But I’m glad Riverdale is accepting too.”

Betty locked eyes with Veronica, an unasked question lingering in the air.

Just as Veronica opened her mouth to speak, Archie strode over to them, placing an arm on Betty’s shoulder.

“Hey Betts. Have you seen Jughead anywhere?”

Betty looked at Archie’s hand and then looked away. “No, but he said he’s coming here later. He wants to talk to you.”

Archie breathed out slowly. “Okay. Okay.” He muttered a “thanks” before speeding off out of the kitchen, taking his phone out of his jeans as he went.

The house was filling up rapidly with students, and the atmosphere was laden with excitement. Veronica and Betty traversed the house, clutching their cups and engaging various classmates in conversation.

There was loud house music booming and it was becoming increasingly difficult to hear people, but there was no mistaking the hush that came over the party as Cheryl Blossom walked in, her two lackeys trailing behind her.

“Look who it is,” Veronica murmured in Betty’s ear.

The fiery-headed girl strutted in, wearing a figure-hugging black dress that flaunted all her curves. She had a commanding presence: all of the party-goers remained silent as she moved.

Cheryl opened her mouth to speak. “What is this, a party or a fucking morgue?”

Laughs broke out amongst the assembled crowd, and the noise resumed as normal.

Betty looked at Veronica, who merely laughed and shook her head. “You’ve got to hand it to her. She’s got the power. And the charisma.”

As the pair continued to drink and mingle with the crowd, Betty spotted Reggie Mantel approaching them.

“Well, well well,” he smirked. “Betty Cooper. What’s a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this?” He laughed at his own joke.

“Uh, just came to have a good time I guess..” Betty trailed off and looked to Veronica for support, only to see her back melting into the bustling crowd.

Reggie winked. “I can help you out there.”

“No,” Betty started, not like that..” but Reggie was already dragging her over to the dancefloor.

They danced until the end of ‘I Feel it Coming’ by the Weeknd, with Betty keeping a safe distance from Reggie’s hands/body for the duration of that time, and then she excused herself to go and find Veronica.

She went into a few rooms, searching for Veronica’s familiar face. She found her, eventually, outside in the back garden talking to Ethel and a few of the other girls who had come forward against Chuck and his goons.

Betty strode over to her, heat colouring her face.

“What the hell, V?” Betty said sharply as soon as she reached her. “Why did you leave me in there alone with him? I was stranded!”

Veronica could hear the hurt in Betty’s voice. “B, I’m so sorry. I thought you’d want to flirt with him! I didn’t want to get in your way!”

“With Reggie Mantel? Are you kidding? Is that what you think of me?” Betty wrinkled her nose in disgust, but before anyone could say anything more, Cheryl appeared at their side. Betty was unsure of how long she’d been there.

“Come inside, losers.”

Veronica was looking at Betty, who was pointedly avoiding her gaze.

Cheryl beckoned them both inside. “You’re needed!” she called over her shoulder.

Veronica and Betty dutifully followed her inside. As they walked, Betty spotted Jughead, looking lost and forlorn in the kitchen. “Hey Jug!” she called. “Archie was here! He’s looking for you!”

Jughead looked up. “Where is he?”

Betty cocked her head. “I’m not sure, I haven’t seen him for a while. Listen, I need to go, Cheryl wants us somewhere. You should come, maybe Archie will be wherever she’s taking us.”

Jughead nodded in agreement, and followed the three. Cheryl led them to a room that was considerably quieter, but had some sophomore and senior girls along with some guys from the football team (including Reggie) but no Archie.

Betty heard Jughead sigh audibly behind her, and when she turned around he was gone.

She turned around again to face Veronica and Cheryl, and as she did so, Cheryl grinned devilishly at Veronica.

“Let’s keep it old school here. Who’s up for a round of Spin The Bottle?”

Betty and Veronica groaned in unison as the others cheered.

“Jesus Cheryl, what is it with you snd playing games that involve swapping bodily fluids with strangers?” Veronica grumbled.

“Come, come, Veronica. I know you’re very keen for your little friend here,” she gestured at Betty, “To find love. Isn’t that right? So you’ll view this as a great opportunity for her.” Cheryl smiled wickedly, daring Veronica to challenge her.

“I don’t know anyone who’s ever ‘found love’ playing Spin The Bottle,” Veronica grumbled, but Cheryl ignored her.

Betty and Veronica grudgingly sat down next to each other on a couch.

All in all there was about twenty people in the room. One of the River Vixens volunteered to spin the bottle first, and the game began.

 

Outside, Judhead was frantically pacing around. He had to find Archie, give him the chance to deal with this his own way, before anyone else got involved.

He was searching room after room with the hope, cursing the fact that he’d forgotten his phone.

However, as he walked from the kitchen into the living room for the millionth time, he spotted Archie’s distinctive red head bent over his phone.

He walked over, urgency in his stride. Archie looked up. “Dude! Where the fuck have you been? I’ve left you, like, seventeen missed calls.”

“We need to talk. Let’s get out of here,” Jughead interrupted. Archie nodded, and they headed to the upstairs of Moose’s house, where it would be quieter.

 

Meanwhile, Spin The Bottle was heating up. One of the Vixens had made out with a jock for over sixty seconds (Veronica counted). And Betty still wouldn’t look at her. Although she had noticed that Betty’s hands curled into fists and her muscles tautened when it was Reggie’s turn, the tension dissipating when it landed on a fellow jock and Reggie reluctantly pecked him on the cheek. This gave Veronica great satisfaction for reasons she didn’t quite understand.

Veronica was jolted out of her reverie by Cheryl declaring “My turn!”

The crowd quietened and the suspense grew as Cheryl spun the bottle hard on the table in front of them and it swivelled rapidly around. It began to slow down before landing squarely on… Betty.

Veronica could only look on in shock as whoops erupted from the surrounding boys.

Cheryl smirked seductively at Betty, who looked petrified, and inched her way towards her mouth.

Cheryl brought their lips crashing together, and Betty’s brain short-circuited. All she could feel was Cheryl’s lips on hers, mixing with hers, soft and insistent at the same time. She couldn’t hear anything but her racing heartbeat, and she hardly noticed when Cheryl moved to sit atop her lap, straddling her (but Veronica did). She barely felt her hands moving to support Cheryl, one holding her back up and the other tangled in her hair.

All she could remember later, in fact, was the distinct sense of loss she felt when Cheryl pulled away from her; staring wordlessly at her with eyes significantly darker than usual for a few moments before clambering off her lap and returning to her seat amid cheers and shouts of “that was so fucking hot”. 

Betty looked over at Veronica, dazed, and Veronica saw how Cheryl’s lipstick was smeared all over her face.

Betty looked closely at Veronica’s eyes.. Were those tears? But before Betty had the chance to say anything, Veronica fled the room, closing the door softly behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if my portrayal of a house party is absolute bullshit, I'm Irish and in Ireland our version of a teenage party is going out in a field with your mates and getting so wankered on cheap cider you can't remember you own name so I was pretty much going off what I've seen in movies haha


	5. Chapter 5

Archie and Jughead descended the staircase silently, turning to each other and shaking hands when they reached the bottom.

“I appreciate you coming to me first, Jug,” Archie said earnestly. “I’ll sort it out first thing tomorrow, I promise.”

Jughead nodded curtly and vanished out the door. He was a good friend, Archie thought.

He ambled aimlessly around the house for a little while, but he didn’t really feel like partying.

He walked out the front door to head for home, and as he moved further from the house towards the road, he noticed a girl sitting on the curb of Moose’s lawn.

He initially dismissed her as a hysterical drunk, but as he got closer, he realized it was Veronica.

He rushed to her side immediately. “Veronica! Are you okay? What happened?”

Veronica looked up at him, then lowered her head again and tried to quieten her tears.

Archie was overwhelmed by how strange this felt; the unflappable Veronica Lodge, always with a smart remark to hand, weeping and vulnerable, heart cracked open for anyone to see. He didn’t like it. Not one bit.

Archie dropped himself down beside her softly, sitting with his knees bent over the curb. He took his Bulldogs bomber jacket off and draped it around Veronica’s bare shoulders, and heard a mumbled “Thanks.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes, listening to muffled music and shouts from inside.

“Sometimes,” Archie began gently, “When you’re upset, it helps to talk to someone.”

Veronica was silent for a few moments. “But I don’t even know what I’m upset about.”

She paused. “Actually, no. I do know what I’m upset about, and it’s making me even more upset, because I know I have no right to be upset about it.”

Archie furrowed his brow. “Is this about your dad? Because if it is…”

“No, no!” Veronica interrupted. “At least that would make some logical sense. But no, it’s not about Hiram.”

Before Archie could enquire further, the front door of Moose’s house opened and Betty Cooper staggered out. 

“Veronica! I’ve been looking everywhere for you.” Then she noticed Archie. “What’s up, guys?” she said, slurring the ‘guys’ slightly. “You two out here makin’ out again?” Betty laughed, a bitter laugh.

“No,” Archie said hastily. “Actually, I was just leaving.”

He turned to go and as he went he heard Veronica saying “Thanks, Archie.”

Veronica turned to face Betty and matter-of-factly said “You’re drunk.”

“They made me do shots.” Betty gestured vaguely towards the house. “But more importantly, what the hell was that?”

Veronica fixed her gaze on the ground. “What was what?”

Betty rolled her eyes. “That! In there! Where you fled the room after Cheryl and I kissed!”

Veronica avoided looking at Betty. “That was nothing Betty, honestly.”

Betty exclaimed in disgust. “Bullshit. Just tell me what’s wrong, Veronica.” Betty’s eyes were pleading.

“I don’t know. I just wasn’t expecting Cheryl to go all-in like that I guess.” Veronica once again avoided Betty’s gaze.

“But that makes no sense…” Betty’s expression turned to one of realization, mixed with something Veronica didn’t recognise. “Oh my God Veronica! Do you like Cheryl? As in like like her?”

Veronica sighed in frustration. ‘No. Just forget it Betty.” She started to walk away, but suddenly Betty was standing in front of her with an anger in her face Veronica had never seen before.

“Listen here Veronica. This was your gig, not mine. You said we should come here. You came over to my house. You left me,” her voice hitched, “Alone with Reggie Mantle. Hell,” she hitched down her skirt, a little more vigorously than she intended to, revealing a stretch of toned pale thigh along with a pair of black Calvin Klein’s, “I wore these for you. But if you want to paint yourself as the victim, and me as the villain, go right ahead.”

Betty paused, her former rage forgotten. “You’ve got a..” She hesitated, and then gently brushed an eyelash of Veronica’s cheek with her thumb.

He made eye contact with Veronica. “I’m sorry Ronnie. I didn’t mean that. I’m just tipsy.”

Veronica shook her head. “It’s fine Betty, Sorry for running off like that.”

Betty smiled. “It’s all good.” She gestured to the house. “Do you want to go back in or head home?”

“I’m going to head to the hotel, but you can stay on if you want,” Veronica said amicably.

Just then, Cheryl popped her head out the front door. “There you guys are!” She looked at Betty, visibly ignoring Veronica. “Do you want to come back inside?” She winked at Betty and Veronica’s heart hurt.

“Actually,” Betty said, turning to Veronica and smiling, “We were just going home. Thanks for the offer though!”

The pair linked arms and walked away, giggling, and Betty did not turn back to see Cheryl’s crestfallen face, and then her visible and robotic smoothing of expression, shoving any bothersome emotions down.  
Because that is what the Blossoms do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soft Cheryl :( sorry for the shorter chapter, next one will be longer I promise!


	6. Chapter 6

Days passed without either Veronica or Betty making reference to the tumultuous events of Friday night.

Life in Riverdale was normal; at least, as normal as it ever was in Riverdale. Archie broke things off with Ms. Grundy. He was cut up about it at first, but he understood that it had to happen, for both of their sakes.

Cheryl was characteristically icy with Betty and Veronica during cheerleading practice, but she was particularly icy cruel during one Vixens' session on Wednesday, where she mocked Veronica for her weight in front of the entire group, despite Betty's protests.

Betty went over to Veronica after practice on the track and led her to the bleachers. Veronica was stony-faced, but Betty could see the tension in her clenched fists.

"Don't mind her, Ronnie," Betty said softly. "We both know she's just taking her personal issues out on you."

Veronica nodded, and said nothing for a moment. Then she began, cautiously, "Have you been spending much time with Cheryl recently?"

Betty studied Veronica's face for a moment. "No I haven't spoken to her.. since the party, I guess?"

Veronica locked her gaze on Betty. "I think Cheryl likes you, B. As more than a friend." Her voice wobbled a bit, but she managed to remain calm.

Betty looked confused for a moment. "Cheryl? Liking me? Why would you think that?"

Veronica sighed and looked out onto the field. "Everything, really. The way she looks at you, the way she picks you to demonstrate drills.." She trailed off. "The way she kissed you. The way she held you. The way her face fell when you left with me." Veronica closed her eyes and exhaled. "The way she hates me." 

Betty, who's expression had been unreadable, looked up in shock. "Cheryl doesn't hate you, Veronica."

Veronica looked at Betty, her eyes pleading. "Yes she does Betty. It's obvious."

Betty furrowed her brows. "And even if she did hate you, why would that mean she likes me?" Betty paused. "In that way." she clarified.

Veronica hesitated, avoiding Betty's gaze. "Never mind, Betty. Forget I said anything. I'll see you in class tomorrow." With that she sped off towards the changing rooms, leaving a very puzzled Betty sitting on the bleachers alone.

 

The next day was a flurry of preparations for Friday night's game. The atmosphere was building in Riverdale High, and the football team were filled with nervous anticipation. 

Archie could barely sit still at lunch. He tapped his plastic spoon on the rim of his yoghurt container for about 120 seconds, before Kevin snatched it out of his hand and flung it in the direction if the nearest bin.

"Jesus Andrew will you chill, you're freaking me out over here."

Archie bowed his head. "Sorry. I'm just really nervous, y'know? Playloffs." He glanced over at Betty. "Hey, Betts? You okay? You've barely touched your food."

Betty was snapped out of her reverie. "Oh yeah. I'm fine." She looked up at Archie and smiled. "Thanks, Arch."

Veronica looked over at Betty with worry. She hadn't seemed herself all day.

Veronica waited lunch was over and then approached Betty at her locker. She punched her playfully in the arm. 

"Hey, Cooper!" Betty looked over at her and gave her a weak smile. "How you doing pal?"

Betty smiled. "Fine, fine. You?"

Veronica studied her face. "I'm fine. But you weren't really yourself today."

Betty went back to taking copies out of her locker. "Probably just stress, you know? I'm still working on perfecting that routine for the big game tomorrow."

Veronica looked at her intensely. "Is that all it is?"

Betty paused and exhaled heavily. "No. I guess not." She made eye contact with Veronica. "I don't know why you did that yesterday. Just dropped that bomb and then left. I don't understand it."

Veronica shook her head and spoke. "I'm sorry Betty. I was just talking shit. It didn't mean anything."

Betty interrupted her. "Veronica, if there's something you're not telling me, you can say it."

Veronica's cheeks flushed slightly, and her voice took on a slight edge. "Something I'm not telling you? Like what?"

Then it was Betty's turn to blush. "I don't know. Anything." She paused. "Feelings."

Veronica's face hardened slightly and she looked away. "No. Nothing like that." She turned away and began to walk. "See you later, Cooper."

Betty resisted the urge to call after her, and allowed her head to slump into her locker.


	7. Chapter 7

"Two hundred and thirty seven seconds!"

The bowl, still half full of popcorn, slipped off of Betty's head and onto the bed, as she collapsed into her pillow, convulsing with laughter.

"You can balance a bowl of popcorn on your head for two hundred and thirty seven seconds.. The answer to the question that NO ONE asked.." Veronica said between gales of laughter. She joined Betty laying face down on the bed.

Betty wiped her eyes gently, still giggling gently. "There's frickin popcorn all over my bed now.." 

Veronica erupted in laughter once more. "Wow Cooper you must be feeling pretty wild tonight! Watching an R-rated movie, making a mess in your room, dropping the F-bomb.. sort of..."

Betty's blue eyes met Veronica's brown ones as they lay on their stomachs on her bed. 

"Everyone is a little wild sometimes."

Veronica's heart fluttered and she ran her tongue along her bottom lip before  
she answered.

"Even you, Betty Cooper?"

Betty gazed at Veronica with incredible intensity. Her eyes were mesmeric, and Veronica couldn't have looked away even if she wanted to.

"Especially me, Veronica Lodge."

Veronica's gaze dropped to Betty's supple lips, just inches away from hers. Her pupils dilated with want as she debated internally whether or not she should risk making a move. After all, Betty had just invited her over for a friendly sleepover. They had watched a horror movie, and now they were just relaxing and shooting the breeze. Just two gals being pals. And anyway, what if she leaned in and Betty rejected her? How awkward would that make everything? 

She didn't want to lose Betty as a friend. But lately, she couldn't help but wonder if she could bear being in Betty's life as just a friend. Veronica had had a negative experience back in New York: She'd realised that she liked girls and had fallen hard for her straight friend, and when her friend eventually found out she'd wanted nothing more to do with Veronica. Veronica didn't know if she could handle the same thing happening with Betty. 

But then again, there was pretty substantial evidence to suggest that Betty might like girls, right? Like that unforgettable try out kiss, and the saliva fest with Cheryl at Moose's party that still churned Veronica's stomach whenever she thought about it, and the weird comment about wearing sexy lingerie for her afterwards, that made Veronica's stomach churn in a very different way when it crossed her mind. But despite that, was trying to kiss her worth the risk?

Betty's words brought Veronica out of her head. "V, are you okay? You look.. far away." Her eyebrows furrowed with concern.

"I'm fine.. Thanks, Cooper." Veronica smiled weakly.

Betty propped her head up with her elbow and smiled coyly. "I'm curious.. what were you thinking about?"

Veronica exhaled softly. "You really want to know?" 

Betty nodded and grinned.

"I was thinking about you." 

Betty's eyes remained level with Veronica's. Slowly, agonisingly slowly, Betty brought her face closer to Veronica's. "Huh! Well, I'm honoured. Little old me, taking up residence in Veronica Lodge's thoughts."

"Yes, lucky you, you find yourself there quite frequently." Veronica's voice was low and gravelly with want, and she, too, moved her body to minimise the distance between her and Betty. Veronica closed her eyes, and just as she felt her lips graze Betty's, there was a loud knock on the door and the two girls jumped apart.

By the time Alice Cooper entered her daughters bedroom, the two girls were sitting on opposite sides of Betty's bed with their legs crossed, idly scrolling through Instagram.

"Hey girls. It's getting late, you two should be heading to bed soon! Betty, there's some fresh laundry in that basket. See you two in the morning!" Alice set down a basket filled with clothes and left the room.

The two girls exhaled rapidly and raggedly. Veronica mentally cursed stupid Alice and her stupid laundry and her stupid face. Veronica glanced up to look at Betty, and noticed that her eyes had a glassy quality, and her former smile was gone.

Betty met Veronica's eye and smiled a tired smile. "Mom was right, we should probably go to sleep. I have so much studying to do tomorrow!" 

Veronica nodded in agreement, but then an awkward thought occurred to her: pyjamas. Did they get changed together? In the same room? After nearly kissing? Was that normal? What are the societal norms for this situation?

Betty stepped off the bed and did her best to shake the remaining popcorn off her duvet. She reached underneath her pillow and pulled out a white tank top and a small pair of plaid pyjama shorts. There was a moment of hesitation, and then Betty pulled her maroon jumper over her shoulders, still facing Betty, and revealed her polka dot blue bra. She quickly pulled her tank top over her shoulders. 

Veronica didn't know WHERE to look. Her nightdress was in her bag, beside Betty's bedside table, which Betty was currently standing in front of, unzipping her skinny jeans with a decidedly red face. Veronica deliberately looked away to avoid making Betty uncomfortable, but she couldn't help noticing how creamy Betty's thighs looked against her bright pink boy shorts after she removed her denim skinny jeans, before Betty hastily pulled on her plaid shorts.

Betty quickly dived into bed and under the covers, and then it was Veronica's turn to strip. She darted over to her bag and pulled out her nightdress. Upon further examination, it was actually an extremely skimpy garment of clothing. But then Veronica looked over at Betty, looking through her tumblr dash, still blushing, and thought, 'Fuck it. Maybe showing Betty what she's missing might work in my favour'. So she walked back over to her original spot opposite the bed, directly in Betty's line of sight. She smirked as she moved. Betty Cooper had no idea what was coming to her.

Veronica started easy, unbuttoning each button on her turquoise blouse slowly and confidently. She slipped the shirt off her back and cast it to the side, revealing her purple Victoria Secret bra. She looked over at Betty, who still appeared to be transfixed to her phone, but who's rapidly reddening cheeks suggested that there might have been a bit of peeking going on. 

Then for the main event. Veronica unzipped her figure hugging black skirt, and slowly shrugged it down her sallow legs. Her matching purple thong made her feel very exposed, but, with Betty, it felt exciting instead of scary. She reached for her nightdress, which frankly can only be described as lingerie, and seductively pulled it on. Betty was openly staring now, her blue eyes twice their normal size as she gawked at how the navy and pink nightdress hugged Veronica's curves, dipping down low to show a sizeable amount of cleavage.

Veronica smirked almost imperceptibly. She stood tall, not letting on that she noticed Betty ogling her, and strutted over to the over to the other side of the bed. She stretched, revealing even more cleavage to an increasingly flustered Betty. The hapless blonde was clearly trying to regulate her breathing, but it wasn't working at all. She was practically having an asthma attack. 

Veronica, relishing the power she was wielding over Betty, remained expressionless as she got into bed beside Betty. Betty locked her phone, placed it on her locker, and turned off her bedside lamp. The room was plunged into darkness, and Betty's crimson face was hidden. However, when Veronica rolled over, she could still sense Betty's presence beside her. The brunette placed a lingering kiss on Betty's forehead and whispered "Night, B."

"Night, V," Betty responded softly.

Veronica rolled over again to face the wall. Sleep would not come easily to her. She had a lot to think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all know I was thinking about "Sleepover" by Hayley Kiyoko.. queen of the homosexuals, this chapter is dedicated to you

**Author's Note:**

> Idfk tbh, I have no idea if I'll go anywhere with this but let me know what you thought? Feedback would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
